


Heal

by yeaka



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Hurt, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Roxanne brings Claude home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Red Riding Hood or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She half supports Claude’s weight, keeping one arm around his lower back and her hand clamped around his shoulder, slowly guiding him home step by step. The villagers that see them coming quickly step out of the way, making room, offering weak condolences and sympathies. Roxanne barely hears it. A part of her is _furious_ at all of them for even letting it get this far. They should’ve stepped in. Valerie was the only one who even tried. They have greater numbers than the newcomers, and every one of them knows her brother is no sorcerer. He deserved _better_.

He’s still shaking, cold to the bone, and uncharacteristically silent. She’s just glad he’s alive. When she first saw him lying still across the hay, she was sure he wasn’t. 

She thought she’d betrayed Valerie for nothing. Two people she loves, both ripped away by the same monsters—men, not wolves. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen to Valerie, but that’s out of her hands. Though it’s all her fault. All she can do now is help her brother home. 

She brings him through the door of their hut and half drags him across the threshold. She takes him straight to bed—he barely has enough strength to stand, let alone to walk around. He climbs up onto the mattress as soon as they’ve reached it. She has to be the one to pull off his shoes, loosen his tunic strings and his belt, then tuck him in beneath the blankets. He looks up at her through bloodshot eyes and sweat-slicked hair. He’s still _terrified._ She can feel it. She gently pets his forehead and schools her voice steady as she promises, “It’s going to be alright, Claude. I... I’m just going to make you some soup. Your favourite. Then I’ll be right back.”

Claude parts his lips, but no sound comes out. It kills her to pull away. She doesn’t want to leave his side, but she needs to get some food in his stomach. If he throws up the first meal, she won’t be offended. He looks like he’s been to hell and back. She’s so grateful he’s _back_.

“Roxanne?”

She glances up, and Rose is coming in, shutting the door behind her to seal off the cold. She looks as miserable as Roxanne feels. She drifts closer, her pretty face all twisted up in sympathy, and then she comes and takes Roxanne’s chilled hands. She rubs them, only marginally warmer, and asks, “How can I help?”

Rose shouldn’t have to help. It’s Roxanne’s responsibility. But Claude’s always liked Rose, and Roxanne can see the sincerity in her. Roxanne mumbles, “Could you... maybe just stay with him?”

“Of course.” She gives Roxanne a little squeeze that somehow imparts some comfort. Roxanne sucks in a breath. 

She watches Rose weave past her and pull up a wooden chair next to the bed. Claude looks up at her, and his lips twitch, _maybe_ in a smile.

Holding back her tears, Roxanne goes to make his soup.


End file.
